Star Wars: The Old Republic Lemons
by Scribe-Monk
Summary: Basically as the title mention, but not as boring sounding. Expect passion, Dark Side perversion, lots of sex and absolutely a lot of hot smut. Jedi will be banged, Sith will have the men or woman of the galaxy, the Force shall be used in sensual ways, and that Slave Costume is going to be worn very often. So, OCs to be used, all the NPCs the game has as well. (Flames accepted)


**Hi there SWTOR fanfiction base**

**So I noticed a lack of Lemon material on the fanfiction archive for this stuff**

**And since this is one of my favorite games and since I would totally bang the characters, both npc and self created, I decided to make this**

**These will be random lemon one shots for OC Characters of the eight classes**

**Now this isn't made purely for sex, however**

**This is a fun project to outline different pairings and things that are acceptable and not acceptable**

**Some one shots may contain rape, non-consensual activity, and other things belonging to such genre**

**I shall put up warnings for those chapters and for those specific scenes**

**Now**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Jedi Knight Annette Belaffrey was as any other Jedi, mostly mysterious and showing little emotion. Dressed in her usual attire of her Knight robes that were checked and, if possible, upgraded daily, she would be seen by many as one of the galaxy's famed peacekeepers. Her lightsabers always remained at her sides, signs of her status as a Jedi Sentinel, their blue glows casting light upon the shadow of the Sith.<p>

It had been some time ago that she had left Tython, home world of the Jedi Order to help an arising situation on the capital world of Coruscant. It was on her way there that she met her new friend, a Smuggler by the name Elzamon Dovreep, a rather dirty minded and lowly individual. That was the impression she had when first bumping into the crimson haired vixen, but as they allied together to stop Grand Moff Kilran's attack on the Esseles, they bonded. Both were girls and both had their interest in the greater good.

The only differences between the two seemed to be Elzamon's greed and Annette's swearing off of love. One wore more casual clothes, the other wore sophisticated robes and armor, but they both held faces and bodies of divine beauty.

Recently, as both had acquired ship's of their own as to traverse the galaxy with their companions, Annette had begun to feel... something. This feeling was new, it was nothing like her worry or compassion or her joy, it was unlike hate or rage or sadness. It was a fluttering feeling, a seemingly strange one that made her heart skip beats and her stomach to become filled with fluttering bugs. The most recent of these feelings was when Elzamon had hugged her and thanked her for helping her regain her ship.

Her young chest clad in two layers of cloth had been pressed up against Annette's own, more generous chest covered in a layer of armor. Their faces were close and the Jedi Knight could feel warmth shooting to her cheeks, but also... lower. Her legs had twitched and snapped together as her nether regions became hot like the emitter of a freshly deactivated lightsaber and she had experience with those.

Since that time, she had lain down on the bed in her captain's quarters of her starship, putting her hands over her heart. Every thought of the redhead Smuggler brought painful joy to her and sometimes she would even imagine her best friend slipping out of her privateer attire. She had asked T7 to look for anything similar to her symptoms, but all options had been crossed out due to her not participating in any activity that would allow her to contract such diseases or illnesses. She concluded that it must be an illness of the dark side causing her to become disconnected with her female allies, but those hopes were dashed when she walked in on Kira stepping out of the refresher.

While her face had been red, she had not felt any of the feelings she had around Elzamon. Eventually, she decided to confront the Smuggler on this matter and in a matter of days the two were sitting at the cantina of Carrick Station in the Republic Fleet.

"So, what's up?" The vixen asked, hands behind her head as she lifted two lithe legs up to prop her feet on the table.

Narrowing her eyes at the far more relaxed Smuggler, Annette answered, "I was wondering if you had injected me with any... chemicals?"

"Wait, what? If this is about that one night at the cantina on Coruscant, I told you the drink was spiked before I passed out too. Good thing you had your astromech outside."

"No, not that. I meant, something that would cause me to skip my heartbeats and feel my stomach flutter."

Elzamon raised her eyebrow in confusion until some kind of realization dawned on her face. A grin crossed her mouth as she shot her legs down and put both her elbows on the metal surface, chin resting in the palms of her hand.

"Oo, I know what this is, but first, does your face heat up too?"

"Yes."

"Do you hesitate to talk?"

"Yes, sometimes."

"Now, do you feel fire in your loins?"

"My what? Excuse me?"

"Your loins, you know, your Kessel mine, the hydration well, the wookie fur!"

"Uh, I do not believe I am acquainted with those titles," the Jedi Knight replied, moving back in confusion with raised eyebrows.

Her friend had her crimson eyebrows furrowed, staring at the other girl in frustration. When one would look upon the scene, they would see a woman in her early 20s wearing robes over and under pieces of armor with tanned skin and a scar running across her right cheek. Her amethyst hair was cut at a medium length, long bangs sharply curving around her face with rather long strands in the back tied together to make a tail.

The other r girl was also in her early 20s, no doubt just reaching the age of a young adult. With a body the same size as the Jedi, she had a chest that was only about to stop budding and skin that was pale from all her time in the cockpit. Wearing a coat over shirts and bus with straps holding pouches, she took on the popular appearance of a spacer. Her crimson hair was long and all tied into a ponytail shooting out from the back of her head before arcing and coming down gracefully. Diamond Blue eyes that almost seemed to glimmer with mischievous intent, anyone who stared into them would know she was trouble in the childish sort.

"Ugh," Elzamon groaned and got up, walking over to bend down next to the Knights ear to whisper, "Do you feel your vagina get warm and wet?"

Annette's face immediately turned as red as her friends hair as she nearly fell out of her seat.

"I, uh, I..." she stammered and Elzamon laughed at her friends predicament. "Y-yes, it recently has during my encounters."

"And who do you encounter that this happens?" The Smuggler questiond, now sitting down with her fingers intertwined and thumbs pressing against each other as if she were a school teacher.

"...You, Elzamon."

Immediately after her name was stated, the vixen froze with a gaping mouth, cheeks red.

"I, uh..." it was the Smuggler's turn to stammer now as she stared at her friend. "You... about me?"

Annette tilted her head in confusion before Elzamon quickly got up, grabbing her friend's hand.

"Come on," she said and dragged her to her ship.

* * *

><p>"Why are we aboard your ship?" Annette asked as she politely sat on the captain's chair of the cockpit.<p>

"One reason, and one reason alone."

"What would that be?"

"To help you figure out what's wrong with you, now take off your clothes.

"What?"

"You heard me, let me see you in the nude."

"Wh-what!"

"You want to know what's wrong, right?"

Annette glared at her friend, but quickly conceded and began removing her armor. She felt her legs shiver as she pulled off her chest plate, then her pelvic plate. Soon her robes dropped and then she hooked her fingers in her bra straps. Looking up, she saw Elzamon looking at her with... something, desire? No, but she motioned for her to continue so she did. Her panties came down last and pooled around her feet, revealing a shaven pussy that was already wet.

"Sit down."

Annette obeyed and hissed as her derrière touched the cool metal surface.

"Open your legs."

The Jedi Knight blushed intensely as she parted her legs to reveal her pink hole. Elzamon got down onto her knees, putting her head in between the Jedi's legs.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?"

"Preforming a test and making a diagnosis?," she replied and Annette gasped in pleasure as she felt something poke in between her lower lips. "Now I need you to hold your legs apart. This might feel strange."

Annette nodded and waited until she felt the finger press again, this time sliding into her vagina. She moaned loudly as her juices slowly leaked out of her. Wiggling the finger a bit before curling it into a hook, Elzamon pulled it out, watching the lights make it glisten. She put it in her mouth and licked, having an inquisitive look on her face.

"Tastes like honey," she commented as her Jedi friend shivered out of exhilaration. "Now close your eyes."

She did, but her mouth opened as she began to doubt the girl, "Are you even qualified for this task?"

"Hey, I'm a Scoundrel Sawbone," I most definitely count. Now pucker your lips."

In seconds, only a brief moment after she obliged, she felt rosy lips on hers. Annette's eyes snapped open to see Elzamon's closed eyes as hands gripped her arms. She pushed the other girl off her with the Force, sending her sprawled on the Galaxy Map emitter.

"What was that for! "

"Anne, " her friend breathed, getting up with rose red cheeks, "What your feeling is love."

"L-love?"

"Yeah, you like me," her friend explained and instantly her world began crashing around her.

"N-no, Jedi can't love. Love leads to the dark side, I can't be in love!" She screamed, holding her knees up to her chest as tears began streaming from her face.

"Anne," her friend reassuringly spoke in a soft voice and pulled her arms apart, pressing herself up against the Jedi Knight. " Denying it makes it worse, just accept it."

"H-how? I'm suppose to be a Jedi!"

"But can't Jedi love? I remember hearing about Darth Revan who was a Jedi and then became a Sith before becoming a Jedi again, then marrying another Jedi because he loved her."

"I... I..."

"Anne, let me show you what love is," her friend softly spoke and pressed her lips up against her again.

She didn't resist this time and let Elzamon takeover. Her tongue entered her mouth as her hands explored her body, sliding up her sides and gripping her breasts, holding her soft bottom and even going down her thighs. Annette moaned into her friend's mouth as she continued groping her body.

"There," Elzamon spoke, pulling away from the weakened Jedi, "how did that feel?"

"It... it felt... good?"

"Good, now let me show you making love," she said and got down in between her legs again.

Annette did not know what she was up to until she felt her silky smooth tongue slide over her mound and with that she arched her body in with a loud moan. She felt fire rush into her core, molten emotion pouring in and causing her to experience true passion. Elzamon continued lapping up the juices that poured from her honey pot, greedily consuming it. She stuck her tongue into the Jedi's and licked further, eating her out even more.

Elzamon enjoyed seeing the girl writhe in pleasure, attempting to hold her sanity together. Then it happened, Annette screamed as she came for the first time, feeling her juices squirt out into the redhead's waiting mouth.

"Oo, a squirter," she coped and rose up, hands picking her jacket off her before slipping off the rest of her clothes.

Annette stared at her friend's body, her petite breasts and small vaginal lips. She saw liquid gleaming on her pale legs, she was already wet.

"Annette, " she breathed as she sat down on the Jedi's lap, their pussies inches apart with thighs on top of each other. The older girl by a year or two looked into the other's burning blue eyes, blushing harshly as though she was receiving a lap dance. "I love you."

They kissed again and this time the Jedi Sentinel kissed back, a fiery passion having been ignited in her core. They sat there, chests rubbing against each other and hands exploring each other's bodies for some time before pulling apart.

"Elza," Annette sighed in joy and the redhead looked upon her work.

Annette's breath heaved up and down as she continued reeling from her first true sexual experience while a small puddle of her cum covered her derrière.

"Annetter, how about we sit on the floor for this next part," she suggested and the Jedi nodded in a haze of pleasure.

She took the Smuggler's hand and was guided to lay on her back as Elza put herself over her face. Taking the 69 position, the redhead vixen looked back to see Annette staring lust fully at her virgin vagina.

"Alright, Anne. Now we can start."

With those words said, she began eating her out and Anne arched her back again, pressing her chest against Elzamon's stomach. The silky tongue moved in between her lower lips, going into her love canal and lapping up her honey. On the occasion she pulled her mouth away and nibbled on her clitoris, making the Jedi moan even louder.

"Come on, I can't be doing all the work here!"

Annette snapped out of her dreamy daze, but remained in her pleasurable one as she got to work. She placed both her ha d's on either one of Elzamon's butt cheeks and gripped them, making the girl on top of her moan as she pulled her face up to her pink hole.

Elzamon threw her head back as she mewled, feeling her tight entrance being forced a bit apart by her friend's tongue.

Yes, yes! Ah! Like that, Anne! Oh Force yes!"

"Elza- uh! Ah! F-faster- ah!"

Together, they screamed each other's name as they let go of everything, but passion and pleasure. They squirted their juices across each other, filling the cockpit with the stench of sex.

"That was... that was quite invigorating," Annette spoke as she heavily breathed, now laying against a wall with Elzamon cuddling into her breasts.

"Never did it with a girl before... well I've never actually done it with anyone but a droid."

"What?"

"Oh nothing," the Smuggler sighed with content as she brushed a hand over her lower regions. "Well, now what do you think about loving me?"

"I believe... I believe that as long as we defend each other, the dark side cannot win."

"Mmhm... want to go again?"

"Uh... Kira is expecting me-"

"That'll be a yes!"

The rest of their night was spent writhing around and squirting all over the Smuggler's cockpit. Of course, Corso asked why the captain was cleaning her ship's cockpit when he returned from his walk and she simply answered, "Secrets, kid. A whole lot of steamy secrets."

Kira found herself sitting aboard her ship checking its systems when her new Master wobbled up the boarding ramp, her legs seemingly being jammed like T7 when he got downed. She answered her questions with, "I have learned a great deal more on the Force and the Jedi Code."

Both parties seemed to be okay with their answers andleft it at that, but they would still wonder why Elzamon and Annette would spend "Girl Time" as they called it alone whenever they were at Carrick Station or elsewhere more private.

* * *

><p><strong>Well <strong>

**Chapter 1 is done**

**So how'd you like that?**

**FemJedi Knight X FemSmuggler**

**I found it quite erotic and a hilarious match up**

**So here's a poll on which one you guy want next**

**Republic**

**-TrooperxJedi Knight**

**-SmugglerxJedi Consular**

**-Jedi ConsularxJedi Knight**

**-TrooperxSmuggler**

**Imperial**

**-Sith WarriorxImperial Agent**

**-Sith InquisitorxBounty Hunter**

**-Sith WarriorxSith Inquisitor**

**-Bounty HunterxImperial Agent**

**Mixed**

**-Jedi KnightxSith Warrior**

**-SmugglerxBounty Hunter**

**So those are the ones I though of off the top of my head**

**I'lI'll choose the one that appeal to me the most**

**NOTE- You guys choose the Sexes, Ages, Body Type, Skin Color, Type of Sex, Whatever**

**Hell, ask me to do a threesome with a Jedi, Sith, and Smuggler, I might do it**

**NPCs can be included**

**OC NPCs will not be included, that's a big no no**

**So I hope you didn't hose your phone in cum**

**If you squirted, that's hot**

**I thank you all for reading**

**Give me all the flames and force lightning like**

**It helps me write better**

**Also on the flames and force lightning note**

**(I will do Rape, BDSM, whatever thing you want, but for those who do not like that there will be warnings as previously mentionmentioned before.)**

**So review, favorite, and follow**

**Scribe-Monk, signing my signature and heading out**


End file.
